The Youngest Gilmore
by jld829
Summary: What would it have been like if Lorelai would have had another daughter with Christopher? Meet Victoria Gilmore, Lorelai's 8 year old daughter. She is outspoken and full of sarcasm and spunk. She is growing up and learning about life with her Mom and 16 year old sister at her side. Read about the life of 'The Youngest Gilmore'
1. Prologue

**This is my first Fanfic. This idea came to me a while ago, so I decided to publish it. I don't own any Gilmore Girls characters except for Victoria Gilmore. _Read and Review!_**

Victoria Leigh Gilmore was born to Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden. Victoria was conceived when Christopher came to visit when Rory was 7. He came for Rory's school speech. Later one thing lead to another and Lorelai and Christopher ended up together. Christopher left the next day, and Lorelai continued her life with Rory in Stars Hollow. Eight weeks later, Lorelai found out she was pregnant. Victoria was born in March, on the last snow fall of the year, much to Lorelai's happiness. Lorelai found that it was tough to raise two daughters at 24, but she loved her girls and would do anything for them. Victoria looks just like her Mom and sister. She outspoken and is very girly and is never seen with some type of accessories in her hair.

This story starts right at the pilot episode. Victoria is eight.


	2. Pilot

PILOT:

Lorelai walked across the street, and headed into Luke's Diner. She took off her jacket and scarf, grabbed a coffee cup and turned to face Luke. She took a deep breath and walked up to the counter "Please Luke, please, please, please"

"How many cups have you have this morning?"

"None"

"Plus" he questions.

"Five but yours is better"

"You have a problem"  
"Yes I do" She put her coffee cup forwards. "Junkie" he says while filling her cup. "Angel, you've got wings baby" So she went back to her table and sat down. Then she saw her daughters walk into the diner. "Hey it's freezing" Lorelai's oldest daughter Rory said, while sitting down. Lorelai's youngest daughter Victoria, who was following behind Rory, sat down in the chair besides her sister, still half asleep. She was dressed in a jean skirt with a purple sweater. Her hair was in a ponytail with a sparkly purple bow.

"Oh, what do you need? Hot tea, coffee" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Lip gloss" Rory answers.

"Aha" Lorelai says, while pulling a makeup bag out of her purse "I have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry and toasted marshmallow"

"Anything in there not resembling a breakfast cereal?"

"Yes" Lorelai rummaged farther into her bag "It has no smell but it changes colors with your mood"

"I'll take it" Victoria said, taking the bag from her mom. "Don't you think you're too young for makeup?" Rory asked.

"Rory, I am going to be nine in a few months" Victoria argued. 'She is always so unfair' she thought.

"I didn't wear lip gloss at your age" Rory argued back. "Mom" Victoria pleaded.

"Well it looks like the mom has spoken. Hand it back Victoria" Lorelai answered sarcastically, grabbing the bag back.

"This is unfair" she pouted.

"Well, you're crabby. You need hot chocolate and Rory needs coffee" Lorelai replied, grabbing Rory's cup and got up. She walked over to the counter and smiled. Luke had an unamused look on his face. "What? It's not for me. It's for Rory, I swear"

"You're shameless" he said, pouring the coffee.

Victoria saw her mom talking to Luke, when she noticed that her mom didn't grab her cup, so she got up and walked over to her mom at the counter "You forgot my cup" she said, putting her cup onto the counter.

"You're not getting coffee" Luke said in a serious tone.

"Eww, I want hot chocolate. Not that nasty black cup of death" Victoria said disgusted. She hated coffee. It was something Victoria hadn't inherited from Lorelai. Victoria couldn't understand why her mom and sister loved it so much. Lorelai had let her try it a once and she spit it out.

Lorelai looked at Victoria shocked. "You've corrupted my baby" Lorelai mocked. "At least it happened to one of you" Luke said with a smile. Lorelai scowled at Luke and Victoria and walked away.

"Here you go Victoria" Luke said, filling her cup with hot chocolate, "Hey by the way, how's that dance of your coming along?"

"Okay, I just can't seem to get that last part down. Ms. Patty said that she thinks I'll get it down soon, though" Victoria says with enthusiasm. She had been taking dance at Ms. Patty's since she was four. When she was four, they had walked by the dance studio one morning when Victoria had declared that she wanted to be a dancer. She had begged her mom to put her in it. Lorelai didn't want to, because Rory had tried dance and was terrible at it, but when Victoria kept begging, Lorelai decided to give her a chance. It turned out the she was amazing at dance, even at four. She loved it and had been dancing ever since.

"I'm sure you'll nail it" Luke assured her. "Thanks Luke" she smiled, taking the cup off the counter and walked back to her Mom and sister.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Michel and Victoria were at the front desk at The Independence Inn. Victoria was sitting on one of the stools, waiting for Rory to come and take her to school. "So Michel, are you going to continue with your story?"

"Oh' yes, where was I" Michel remembered "Oh, I was walking along the street in my town in France…" Michel loved talking with Victoria. She was the only person at the Independence Inn he liked. They talked about France, dance and fashions. Michel was always talking about his days in France, and Victoria would listen and ask questions. Lorelai and Rory found their friendship odd, but Victoria didn't care. She loved Michel.

So while they were talking, Lorelai came up to the desk. Michel stopped talking and said "I will finish the story later". Victoria nodded.

"Hey Hun, you seen Rory yet?" Lorelai asked.

"Well I'm still sitting here" Victoria answered sarcastically. Lorelai laughed at her daughter's sarcasm, and turned to Michel "Has the plumber attended room four yet?"

"He was here, he did nothing, and it's a hundred dollars" Michel answered, handing the phone to her. Lorelai took the phone and dialed a number "Hi Marco, its Lorelai. Talk to me about room four" –Pause- "What was wrong with it?" Lorelai looks up and saw Rory coming up to the desk. "Hey, kiss" she said to her. So Rory kissed her and went over to Victoria. "Ready"

"About time you showed up" Victoria sassed.

Rory smiled at her sister. She could never understand how one little body could carry so much sass and sarcasm, just like their mom. "I'm sorry ok, I was looking for my book"

"I could have died of waiting" she said dramatically. "I think you'll be fine" Rory reassured her. So Victoria rolled her eyes and jumped off the stool. Lorelai had hung up the phone, and turned to her daughters. "Hey Hun"

"Hey Mom"

"What with the muumuu?" Lorelai asked her. "Stop" Rory said. "I'm just saying, you couldn't find one made of metal in case anyone has x-ray eyes?"

"And now we saw good bye. Come on Victoria" So Victoria went over and gave her mom a hug "Bye Mommy"

"Bye Sweets. Have a good day, and be good" Lorelai emphasized, hugging her back. So Victoria followed Rory outside.

-At STARS HOLLOW ELEMENTRY-

Victoria was sitting at her desk, beside her best friend Kylie. They had been friends since they were four. They took dance together, they were in the same class and always hung out on the weekends. Right now they were sitting in class. They we're supposed to be working on math, but Victoria hated math and usually talked with Kylie instead.

"Hey Victoria, do you want to sleep over at my house on Friday?" Kylie asked her.

"Yeah" Victoria answered excitedly, not paying attention to Mrs. Reagan, their teacher, who was looking at them sternly. She frowned upon talking in class.

"Ashley and Megan are coming over. It's going to be huge. My mom said we can do make overs too."

"Wow really!" Victoria exclaimed. She was excited, she loved make overs. Rory didn't have much make up, but she tried on her mom's once in a while. She couldn't wait till Friday. She was about to say something else when they were interrupted by Mrs. Reagan voice "Miss Gilmore and Miss Emerson, school is for learning, not for talking"

"Well your talking" Victoria sassed.

"Intellectual conversation, not gossip"

"We aren't gossiping. We're having an intell…a…tual" Victoria tried to say the word "Well anyways, were having a conversation"

"Miss Gilmore, in my classroom we learn, and do not talk in class unless it has to do with learning. Now because you keep 'contradicting' me" She emphasized the word and pointed to the spelling list on the board with that word, "I am sending a note home to your mother, and it is to be signed."

Victoria sat back in her chair and huffed. She did NOT like Mrs. Reagan. She used big words which half of them Victoria didn't even understand, and now she would had to give her Mom the note. She hated school. Victoria thought her life wasn't fair, but at least she had the sleep over to look forward too.

-At The Independence Inn-

Lorelai ran into the kitchen holding a bag and a letter. "Sookie". Sookie, who was holding a pan, flung her hand in excitement and hit one of the cooks.

"O-oh it's here. It happened. She did it." Lorelai said excitedly.

"Ok, I'm gonna need a little bit longer sentence" Sookie asked, confused.

"The Chilton School. Rory got in. Look. 'Dear Ms. Gilmore, we are happy to inform you that we have a vacancy at Chilton Preparatory starting immediately, due to your daughter's excellent credentials and your enthusiastic pursuit of her enrollment.' I offered to do the principal to get her in. 'We'll be happy to accept her, once the first semester's tuition has been received"

"This is very exciting" Sookie giggled, then she and Lorelai hugged each other. Just then Rory and Victoria walked into the kitchen. "Mom?" Rory called out, then she and Victoria walked up to their mother. "You're happy."

"Yeah."

"Did you do something slutty?" Rory asked, confused by her mom's excitement.

"I'm not that happy" Lorelai giggled. "Here" She said handing the bag to Rory.

Rory opened the bag, and pulled out a blue plaid skirt. "I'm gonna be in a Britney Spears video"

"You're going to Chilton" Sookie blurted out. "What?" Rory asked shocked.

"You did it, babe. You got in. You start Monday" Lorelai exclaimed. Then Lorelai and Rory hugged. "I have to call Lane" Rory said, and she left the kitchen.

Lorelai noticed Victoria still standing there. "Victoria, aren't you excited for Rory?' she asked.

"Yeah Mommy" She answered. Truthfully, she really was happy for her sister, she didn't have any reason not to be. Her sister had wanted to go to Chilton for a while.

-LATER-

Victoria was laying on the couch, coloring in her Hello Kitty book while her Mom and Sookie talked on the porch. Her sister then came into the living room, wearing her new school uniform "Well Victoria, what'd do you think?"

Victoria looked at Rory's outfit. She tilted her head, trying to look at it at different angles. She hated the blue color, simple because there was no pink. "It kind of looks like a kilt" she answered honestly.

Rory playfully stuck her tongue at her little sister. "I'll ask mom then" So she walked outside to the porch.

Victoria continued to color. She was happy that Rory was going to another school. She loved Rory, but it was hard living in her sister's shadow. Everyone expected her to be as good as Rory, but she wasn't. She got in trouble a lot, especially at school. Almost every teacher she had had, was Rory's teacher before, even Mrs. Reagan had been Rory's teacher too. Victoria still hadn't given her mom the note yet. It had been a few days, and that morning her teacher told her that if she didn't get it signed, she was going to call Lorelai.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked, pulling Victoria out of her thoughts. Victoria was so busy thinking that she didn't even notice that her mom came in the living room, or that Sookie had left and Rory went back to her room.

"Oh. Nothing" Victoria said quickly. Lorelai looked at her daughter and knew something was up. She and Rory had the same facial expressions when something was wrong. "Victoria?" she asked firmly.

"Fine. I have something to give you" Victoria answered. So she got up and grabbed the note from her backpack, then she walked back over to her mom and handed her it. Lorelai took the note, and read it. "You were contradicting her"

"I guess so"

Lorelai looked at her daughter and laughed "Look, I know I should be like mad at you or something but I actually find this note funny. You are so much like me, it's scary"

Victoria looked at her mom and smiled. "But" Lorelai said "I need to stop getting notes okay? I know Mrs. Reagan is old and strict, but you can't keep getting into trouble at school"

"Okay" Victoria promised, then she gave Lorelai a hug. "Alright, let's go mock your sister about her uniform. I have so many references to use" Lorelai giggled.

"We could call her Rory Von Trapp" Victoria suggested, and Lorelai laughed.

-AT LUKE'S DINER-

Lorelai, Rory and Victoria were eating inside Luke's diner. "So you were late getting home tonight" Lorelai said to Rory.

"Yeah, I went to the library"

"Oh." Lorelai responded "I forgot to tell you girls, that we're having dinner with your grandparent's tomorrow night". Victoria stopped eating when she heard her mom say this. She had only been to her grandparents' house on holidays.

"We are?" Rory questioned.

"Mm-Hmm"

"But its September" Rory questions again. "So?" Lorelai responded. "What holiday is in September?"

"Look it's not a holiday thing. It's just dinner, okay"

"But I have a sleepover tomorrow night" Victoria said.

"Well you're going to miss it"

"That's not fair" she argued. "Victoria, we'll talk about later" Lorelai said firmly, closing the subject. So Victoria pouted and sat back in her chair with a 'thud'. She was angry, why did they have to go to their stupid grandparent's tomorrow night, of all nights.

Luke then walked over and put their food on the table. "Red meat can kill you. Enjoy."

So they started to eat their food in silence. "So I finished hemming your skirt today." Lorelai said to Rory, trying to brighten the mood. Rory looked down at her plate, and didn't say anything. "A grunt of acknowledgement might be nice."

"I don't know understand why we're going to dinner tomorrow night. What if I had plans like Victoria? You didn't even ask us.". "Yeah you didn't" Victoria interjected.

"If you had plans, I would've known. Victoria didn't even ask me" Lorelai answered, looking at Victoria with a raised eyebrow. Victoria looked down at her food. Her mom was right, she had forgotten to ask her. So she decided to stay quiet.

"How" Rory questioned. "You would have told me" Lorelai answered. "I don't tell you everything I have my own things." Rory argued.

"Fine you have things"

"That's right. I have things"

Hey, I have dibs on being the bitch tonight" Lorelai said sarcastically. "Just tonight" Rory mumbled. "What's wrong with you?"

Rory looked at Lorelai and said "I'm not sure I want to go to Chilton"

"What?"

"The timing is just really bad"

"The time is bad" Lorelai repeated.

"And the bus ride to and from Hartford is like 30 minutes each way."

Lorelai was shocked at her oldest daughter. "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Plus, I don't think we should be spending that money right now. I mean, I know Chilton's got to be costing you a lot."

"Oh, you have no idea" Lorelai replied, rubbing her face.

"All of your money should go towards buying an inn with Sookie"

"What about college? What about Harvard?" Lorelai argued. "We don't know that I can't get into Harvard if I stay where I am." Rory argued back.

Lorelai looked at Rory and said "Okay, enough. Enough of the crazy talk, okay? I appreciate your concern but I have this covered."

"I still don't want to go" Rory pleaded. Victoria looked at her sister, shocked. She didn't understand why Rory didn't want to go to Chilton. She had worked hard at school. Rory had wanted to go to Chilton.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"Because I don't"

"I have to get out of here" Lorelai announced "Come on Victoria". So Victoria got out of her chair and headed for the door with her mom. "We have to pay first" Rory said. So Lorelai took a couple bills of money out of her pocket, threw it on the table, and walked out with Victoria.

Lorelai, Rory and Victoria were walking along the streets of Stars Hollow. Victoria was holding her mom's hand, while Rory walked on the other side on Lorelai. While they were walking, a hay ride passed them with a sad looking Lane. Victoria waved to her, and she gave a sad wave back. So they continued on walking when they came up to Ms. Patty's dance studio.

"Oh Rory, good" Ms. Patty exclaimed "I think I found a job for your male friend."

Lorelai looked at Rory confused and said "What male friend?"

Ms. Patty ignored Lorelai and continued, "They need a stock boy at the supermarket. I already talked to Taylor Doose about him. You send him by tomorrow"

"Okay, thanks" Rory replied, looking down. "What male friend?" Lorelai asked again.

"Oh' he's very cute. You have good taste" Ms. Patty said with a smile "Victoria, I'll see you Monday" then she resumed with her class.

Rory started walking away from her mom and sister. "You're gonna have to walk faster than that" Lorelai said, walking after Rory, pulling Victoria with her. "You're gonna have to turn into fricken Flo-Jo to get away from me".

-GILMORE HOUSE-

When they got back to the house, Lorelai and Rory continued fighting. Victoria wisely decided to stay out of their confrontation, and sat on the couch. She had never seen them fight like this before. She didn't understand why Rory wouldn't go to Chilton because of some boy at school. She thought boys were nasty.

When Lorelai was done talking with Rory, she came into the living room, and sat down next to Victoria on the couch. "Are you mad at me too?" She asked.

"Mommy, I just want to go to the sleepover" Victoria whined. "I know, but there will be other sleepovers" Lorelai said.

"It's not the same" she pouted, and crossed her arms angrily.

"Come here" Lorelai said gently, extending her arms out to Victoria. Victoria looked at her mom, and reached to her arms. Then Lorelai pulled Victoria to her, and sat her on her lap.

"I know you wanted to go but you can't this time" Lorelai gently told her. Victoria sighed. "I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow night" Lorelai bribed.

"Really?" Victoria asked. "Yes, when we come back tomorrow night, I will watch the Little Mermaid with you".

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes"

"You promise you won't mock the movie?" she asked.

"There will be no mocking" Lorelai promised. "Okay" Victoria replied happily, then she snuggled into her mom. Lorelai smiled at how easy it was to comply an eight year old. She sometimes wished Rory was this age, remembering how easy it was.

-GRANDPARENTS HOUSE-

Lorelai, Rory and Victoria stood outside on Lorelai's parents' house. Victoria was waiting for her mom or sister to make a move. Not know what to do, she was about to say something when Rory said "So, do we go in or do we stand here reenacted 'The Little Match Girl'?"

Lorelai looked at Rory frustrated and said "Okay, Look, I know you and me are having a thing here and I know you hate me but I need you to be civil. At least through dinner, on the way home you can pull a Menendez. Deal?"

"Fine."

So they walked up to the door, and Victoria rang the doorbell. Emily opened the door, and Rory and Victoria said "Hi Grandma".

"Well, you're right on time." Emily said.

"Yeah, yeah, no traffic at all" Lorelai replied, as they walked inside. They took off their jackets and handed them to Emily. Victoria was wearing a dark blue dress, with white tights and black shoes. She also had a white bow in her hair, of course.

"I can't tell you what a treat it is to have you girls here." Emily remarked.

"Oh, well, we're excited too"

"So" Emily said, looking at Rory "I want to hear all about Chilton." Then she looked at Victoria "and I want to hear about you too" she said, leading the girls into the living room. They came to the living room, they saw that Richard was reading the paper on the couch. "Richard, look who's here" Emily announced.

Richard looked up from his paper, and saw at his granddaughters. "Rory, you're tall"

"I guess"

"What's your height?" he asked. "Five-seven" she replied. "That's tall. Victoria, you're getting tall too." he remarked at his other granddaughter.

"Hi Dad" Lorelai said, coming into the living room.

"Lorelai, your daughters are tall"

"Oh, I know. It's freakish. We're thinking of having Rory studied at M.I.T." Lorelai said sarcastically. Victoria giggled at her comment. "Huh" Richard replied.

Emily came over with a tray in her hands, "Champagne, anyone?"

"Oh, that's fancy" Lorelai said, taking a glass of the tray. "But Mom, Victoria can't have any"

"I know" Emily replied, handing Victoria a small glass. "Here you go Victoria. It's club soda"

"Thank you Grandma".

When everyone had gotten a glass, Emily said "A toast. To Rory entering Chilton and an exciting new phase in her life". Everyone took a sip. "Well, let's sit everyone" So Rory and Victoria sat on the couch, beside Richard. "This is just wonderful. An Education is the most important thing in the world, next to family." Emily said.

"And Pie" Lorelai added. Victoria laughed at her mom's comment, while Emily, Richard and Rory look at her unamused. "Joke, it was a joke"

"Ah" Emily said. Then they sat in an awkward silence.

-DINNER TABLE-

Victoria was seated beside Rory at the table. She was eating her dinner quietly, not knowing if she should say anything. She thought that this was really awkward.

"Rory, how do you like the lamb?" Emily asked, breaking the silence.

"It's good" Rory replied.

"Too dry?"

"No, it's perfect" Rory assured. Emily then looked at her other granddaughter and asked "Victoria, how is your dinner?"

Victoria looked up from her plate. She hated the lamb, but didn't want to hurt her grandma's feelings. "It's wonderful" she lied.

"Good"

"Potatoes could use a little salt, though." Lorelai commented. "Excuse me?" Emily asked.

"So, Grandpa, how's the insurance biz?" Rory asked, trying to change the subject. "Oh, people die, we pay. People crash cars, we pay. People lose a foot, we pay." Richard answered.

"Well, at least you have your new slogan." Lorelai commented.

"And how are things at the motel?" he asked.

"The Inn" Lorelai corrected "They're great". "Lorelai the executive manager now. Isn't that wonderful" Emily added.

"Speaking of which, Christopher called yesterday" Richard said. Victoria looked up from her plate, and looked at her Grandfather. She hadn't heard from her dad in a long time. She didn't really know him, or hadn't seen him much in her life. Her mom or Rory never brought him up. Her dad just wasn't in her life.

"Speaking of which? How is that a speaking of which a speaking of which?" Lorelai asked.

"He's doing very well in California. His Internet start-up goes public next month. This could mean big things. Very talented man, your father." He said to both Rory and Victoria.

"They know" Lorelai said.

"He always was a smart one, that boy. You girls must take after him"

"Mom is smart too" Victoria defended. Lorelai looked at her youngest daughter and smiled. Victoria was always defending her, and it warmed her heart. "Now speaking of which, I'm gonna get a coke. Or a knife" she said getting up and going into the kitchen.

Rory and Victoria waited for their mom to come back, but she didn't. They looked at each other, and Rory said "I think I'm gonna go talk-"

"No" Emily interrupted "I'll go. You girls stay and keep your grandfather company." So she got up and walked into the kitchen. So they sat there awkwardly, while hearing their mom and Grandmother's conversation in the kitchen. They were surprised to hear that their Grandparents were paying for Chilton. "Did you know?" Victoria asked Rory.

Rory shook her head and answered "No". So they sat there in silence, well except hearing their grandpa snore.

Lorelai, Rory and Victoria walked out the front door. Lorelai sighed, and leaned against the wall. "Mommy" Victoria asked concerned.

"I'm okay. I just…Do I look shorter? Cause' I feel shorter." Lorelai said sarcastically. Victoria looked up at her mom, missing the sarcasm. "You looked the same height to me" she assured her. Lorelai chuckled.

"Hey, how about I buy you a cup of coffee" Rory said to Lorelai. "Aw. Yeah". So Lorelai and Rory put their arms around each other, with Victoria in between them. "You drive, though, okay, 'cause I don't think my feet will reach the pedals" Lorelai said.

-BACK IN STARS HOLLOW-

So they were walking outside along Luke's Diner. "So nice dinner at the grandparents' house" Rory commented.

"Oh' yeah her dishes have never been cleaner" Lorelai answered, while they came up to the door of the diner.

"You and Grandma seemed to have a nice talk" Rory said. Lorelai turned to her daughters, and said "How much did you hear?"

"Not much. You know, snippets." Rory lied. "We heard the whole thing" Victoria corrected. Lorelai sighed, and walked into the diner. Rory and Victoria followed and they sat down at a table. "I think it was really brave of you to ask them for money" Rory complemented.

"Oh, I so do not want to talk about it." Lorelai expressed. "So how many dinner are we going to have to go to?" Victoria asked.

"I think the deli spread at my funeral will be the last one" Lorelai said sarcastically, then remembered something. "Hey." She said to Rory "Wait, does that mean…"

"Can't let a perfectly good plaid skirt go to waste" she said with a smile.

"Aww, honey, you won't be sorry".

"I'm happy you're going" Victoria voiced. Rory smiled at her younger sister. Then Luke came by to their table. He was dressed in jeans, and a nice blue shirt. "Wow! You-you look nice. Really nice" Lorelai stammered.

"I had a meeting earlier at the bank. They like collars" Luke answered, "You look nice too"

"I had a flagellation to go to."

"So, what will you have" Luke said, looking down at his pen and paper.

"Coffee, in a vat" Lorelai answered. "I'll have coffee also. And chili fries." Rory added.

"That's quite a refined palate you got there" Luke commented. "Victoria, you want anything?" he asked.

"I'll have hot chocolate, please" she answered. Luke smiled at her, and walked away from the table. "Behold the healing powers of a bath" Lorelai commented. Rory and Victoria smiled at their mom.

"So, tell us about the guy" she said to Rory.

"You know what's special about our relationship? The total understanding about the need of one's privacy. I mean, you really understand boundaries" Rory said.

"So tell us about the guy."

"Mom!"

Victoria just smiled at her mom and sisters bantering. She was happy that they weren't fighting anymore. She was even glad that she didn't go to the sleepover. She liked spending time with her Mom and sister, and it was nice that they were all three happy again.

Luke came over to their table carrying three cups and a plate of fries. "Coffee" he said, putting two cups in front of Lorelai and Rory, he also put the plate of fries in front of her. "Hot Chocolate Victoria" he added, handing her cup to her. Luke watched Rory take a sip of her coffee. "I can't stand it. This is so unhealthy. Rory, please, put down that cup of coffee. You do not want to grow up to be like your mom."

"Sorry, too late" Rory said, smiling at Lorelai. Lorelai smiled back at her.

Luke smiled at them and said "Well, at least I have Victoria" and with that he walked away. "So, tell us about the guy" Lorelai said seriously.

"Yeah, is he a Prince Charming, or a Prince Eric?" Victoria added. Rory looked embarrassingly at her mom and sister, wanting to dodge the subject, but Lorelai and Victoria wouldn't let that happen. And so the Gilmore Girls sat in the diner, drinking their coffee and hot chocolate while Lorelai and Victoria pestered Rory about the guy.


	3. S1-Christopher Returns

**Hi, Hello, Hey! It's been** **FOREVER** **since I updated this story. I'm sorry, it was a lazy hazy crazy summer, but now I am back to updating sooner (Hopefully)… I have received a lot of questions about if I am going to go off the script or AU or whatever. I am going to answer that question, Yes & No. Yes, I am going to go off script for some chapters, but for some chapters because of their iconic-ness, I will stay somewhat or completely on the script. **

**Now, you all are probably wondering why this chapter is 'Christopher Returns' and not episode 2 of the show. That is because I'm** **not** **going to follow the seasons or episodes in order (gasp!). One chapter might be season 3, and next could be season 7. It will be random, and personally I think it's more fun and spontaneous. I will do random one-shots so to speak, where it is a chapter completely made up and not in the show. (FYI, if you want to know Victoria's age in the seasons, think S1- 8 Years old. S7- 14 Years old)**

 **Please Review and don't be afraid to put your opinion and tell me what you really think. If you have an idea or suggestion, tell me. I would LOVE to hear it! So without further do, here is 'The Youngest Gilmore'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, just Victoria Gilmore!**

-STARS HOLLOW-

Lorelai, Rory and Victoria were standing on the sidewalk, looking as a motorcycle drove by. The guy on the motorcycle parked, and the girls started to walk away. "Hey!" the guy on the motorcycle called out.

"Hi" Lorelai responded back.

"Nice shirt" the guy commented, "Take it off" he got off the bike and started to take off his helmet. Lorelai looked at him in a curiously, as he took off his helmet, and unveiled his face.

"Christopher!" Lorelai said surprised.

"DAD!" Rory exclaimed, running to him. She jumped and gave him a hug, while Lorelai and Victoria walked over to see him. Victoria was holding onto her mom's hand, unsure of the situation.

"This is great" Rory said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, and Victoria" he said looking at Victoria, "Don't I get a hug from my youngest Gilmore girl?" he asked.

Victoria smiled, and released her hand from Lorelai's. She went over and gave her dad a hug. "I missed you" he said.

"I missed you too" she said. Then Christopher looked at Lorelai, and said "I came here to see your mom too, who's not saying anything about as loud as a person can"

"Hello" Lorelai said, still surprised.

"A word Huh. Perhaps there's a phrase in my future" he said. "Why is that man staring at me?" he asked.

The girls turned and saw Taylor Doose staring at them. "That's Taylor Doose. He owns the market" Rory answered.

"He's a freak" Victoria commented.

"So um…what's with the just showing up, Mr. Spontaneity guy?" Lorelai asked.

"Well my folks are back in Connecticut, so I'm here to see them. And on the way, I thought I'd stop by and surprise the Gilmore girls. Are you surprised?"

"Oh' the teeniest feather could knock me in the gutter" Lorelai quipped.

"So where would somebody find a someplace to stay around here?" he asked. "Stay really? You're staying?" Rory asked. "I'm thinking about it" he answered.

"Stay with us!" Rory said.

"Um Sweetie—"Lorelai gently said.

"I don't think you mom wants…"

"No, no, no" Lorelai interrupted, "It's not that. It's just, I'm still surprised"

"Mom, Ple-e-ase?" Rory asked.

"Yeah mom, please" Victoria pleaded. Lorelai took a deep breath, and said "Why don't you stay with us for a couple day"

"Thanks Lor, you won't even know I'm there" he said, then turned to Rory and said, "Hey, hop on" he gestured towards his bike.

"Hop off" Lorelai said.

"Hop on" he handed a helmet to Rory.

"Hop off" Lorelai said again.

"Lorelai…" he pleaded. Lorelai sighed and said "Hop on". Christopher and Rory both put their helmets on. "Hey, can I go?" Victoria asked.

"I'll take you around later Toria" Christopher said, getting on his bike.

"Ah' I don't think so" Lorelai said. "Mom…" Victoria whined. "You're eight. And not going on it" she said, closing the subject. So Victoria sighed and watched as her dad and sister drove off on the motorcycle.

"Christopher" Lorelai mumbled, looking at the two.

"What mommy?" Victoria asked, looking up at her mom, confused.

"Nothing, Hun" she responded, then took Victoria hand, and started walking towards the market.

-GILMORE GIRLS HOUSE-

Rory and Victoria were putting blankets on the couch, when Lorelai walked into living room. "He looks good, don't you think" Rory commented.

"He looks good"

"I like his hair shorter" Rory said. "Me too" Victoria commented, while putting another blanket the couch. "Do you think he'll stay long?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"Wouldn't bet a lot of money on it" Lorelai answered.

"Maybe we can get him to stay for a couple few weeks"

Absolutely" Lorelai laughed, "by weighing him down with blankets"

"We just want him so be comfortable" Victoria said, helping Rory unfold a blanket.

"He's gonna come and go as he pleases. You know that" Lorelai told the two.

"Yeah, we know that" Rory said.

"And no amount of bedding is going to change that"

"But he's never been to here before" Victoria said. "I know" Lorelai replied. "Well that means something's got to be different, right?" Rory asked.

"Why don't you girls just enjoy the time you've got, okay"

Rory and Victoria turned to their mom. "Okay" Victoria said, while Rory grabbed a blanket and said "I still think something's different, though."

Lorelai looked at her oldest, when Christopher came down the stairs "That is the worst shower I've ever had. The water pressure keeps changing every two seconds. I'm fixing it tomorrow"

"Hey, you stay away from my shower" Lorelai said.

"We order Chinese food. It should be here any minute" Rory informed him. "Good, I'm starving" he replied.

"Here" Lorelai handed him a cup of coffee, as they both sat down on the sofa. "Hey, how's Diane?" Rory asked.

"Uh…Diane is ancient history"

"When we met her at Easter, you said she could be the one" Rory said.

"The one to be gone by Memorial Day" he answered. Victoria silently smiled at this. She never liked any of her dad's girlfriends. She had always wished her parents could be together.

"You're worse than mom" Rory commented. "Low blow" Lorelai complained.

"Can't keep a feller happy?" Christopher asked.

Lorelai looked at him, "Oh, I keep them happy. I keep them very happy"

"Ok now, don't get gross" Rory said disgusted, while Victoria was confused by the statement. "What's gross?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Christopher and Lorelai both answered at the same time. Rory set the blanket down, "I'm gonna study before the food gets here"

"What!" Christopher said, "Tomorrow's Saturday"

"I know. I like to get my weekend homework done and out of the way by Saturday night, so then I can do my extra credit stuff on Sunday" she answered, then starting walking away to her bedroom.

"She's weird" Victoria commented.

Christopher laughed, "And how are you doing, miss Toria?" he asked, using his specially nickname for her.

Victoria went over to him, and sat on his lap. "Good, I lost another tooth yesterday" she said, smiling to show him the missing tooth.

"Oh, yeah I can see that. Did the tooth fairy give you a good paycheck?"

Victoria looked at him seriously, and said "Mom has forgotten three times now"

"Mom?" he looked at Lorelai. Lorelai shrugged and said, "The kid was a light sleeper that night"

"You couldn't make up something?" he quietly asked.

"She asked. I told her" Lorelai defended. Christopher shook his head, and turned back to Victoria, "So other than learning about that, how else have you been?"

"Good. I just had a recital a few weeks ago. And Miss Patty said I get the solo next time"

"Oh' I'm sorry I missed it" he said.

"It's ok" she replied, knowing that her dad did this often.

"I'll go to the next one okay?"

"Promise" she asked skeptically.

"I promise"

Victoria smiled at her dad. No one could break a promise, right?

"Hey" Lorelai said, "Why don't you go up and shower before the food gets here"

"But mommy" she whined. Christopher set her to her feet, "your mom's right" he said.

"Oh' alright" she said. Christopher and Lorelai watched her run up the stairs. "There great kids, Lor" he said, "I wish I could say I saw more of myself in them except Rory and I have similar left earlobes, but their all you. Especially Victoria, she's a chip of the old…perfect block"

Lorelai looked at him suspiciously "Why the hell are you here?"

"Be hold the queen of the subtle transition"

"Why are you here?" she pressed again.

"You're gonna force me to lawyer up, officer?"

"Christopher!"

"Okay look" he confessed, "I've been making some changes, especially in my career. I think I finally got all my ducks lined up in a row"

"You're opening a shooting gallery" Lorelai quipped.

"I've been tying up the loose ends in my life" he said. "Do they make that much string?" Lorelai asked sarcastically.

"You know you always had that verbal thing. Quick mind. It's annoying"

"So you've been tying up loose ends" Lorelai pressed.

"I don't know how much your dad has told you but I'm on the verge of kind of a big success. It's for real this time. I've got a company with actual cash flow. I've got employees. I've got an Account for goodness sake's. He wears a tie and says words like "Fiduciary" and "Ironically". I mean it's for real this time, Lor"

"I would love to believe it is"

Christopher sighed, "So you have zero faith?" he asked.

"I've known you since I was Victoria's age, Chris. You're that guy who crashed his new Porsche, two hours after his parents gave it to him for his sixteenth birthday"

"And you were the girl sitting right next to me"

"Horrified"

"Think again" Christopher said. "Alright, having a blast, then horrified" she corrected.

"Just listen to me, will you"

"I'm listening to you. Your life is back, I think that's great and I appreciate you coming out here, for the very first time might I add…to tell us that" Lorelai stated.

"I didn't come here just to tell you that"

"No?"

Christopher paused, and said "There's some things I need to do…To take care of"

"Like?"

"I haven't been enough a part of the girls lives. So I want to be around more, to be another pal they can depend on." He said, "I'm not crazy. I know there's already a life going on here, and God knows they don't need anyone besides you. But, if you give me a chance"

"I've always had the door to the girls open for you."

"I Know"

"You've hardly ever used it" she quipped.

"Well, I want to use it now. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is" she answered, then half smiled.

"Good" he said, just as Rory came out of her room. "Hey I forgot to ask you. Tomorrow morning I'm going to a softball game. Do you want to come?"

"You… play softball?" he asked. Lorelai and Rory laughed. "Uh, No" Rory laughed.

"You play softball? That's good" Lorelai commented, still laughing.

"Well okay" Christopher said, "So whose game is it. Victoria?"

"No, it's my friend Dean's"

"Dean?" he asked. "Yeah Dean. Its starts at nine" she answered.

"Uh, sure. It's a date" he confirmed. Rory smiled at him, and then walked back to her room. "She has a Dean?" he asked Lorelai.

Lorelai looked at him, "She has a Dean"

"How did this happen?"

"Well a single-celled organism crawled out of the primordial ooze, and that pretty much led to Dean" she quipped.

Christopher was shocked. "Does Victoria have a Dean?" he asked, half serious half joking.

"Oh' I think we're pretty safe on that. She still thinks boys are gross"

"Good" he said, then sighed "I need a beer" He got up and started walking to the kitchen. "Hey" Lorelai called out.

Christopher turned and said "Yes, dear?"

Lorelai laughed, "There's a lot more than an earlobe resemblance there" she said.

"Good. And thanks for the door thing" he said. Lorelai shrugged, "Thanks for wanting it". Christopher smiled, and turned to go into the kitchen.

-NEXT DAY AT THE SOFTBALL FIELD-

Christopher, Rory and Victoria were walking in the grass, looking at the softball field. "So which one's your Dean?" Christopher asked Rory.

"That's him over there" She said, pointing to Dean in the field.

"That's Luke" Victoria said enthusiastically, pointing to Luke. "Hey LUKE!" she shouted, waving to him. Luke looked at her, and waved back.

"Luke's the diner guy?" Christopher clarified.

"Uh huh. We eat there every day" Victoria answered. Then they walked over to the benches and sat down. They listen to Kirk and Luke banter back and forth, until Kirk said something to tick off Luke, and then Kirk went running. Then Dean came over to Rory. "Hey"

"Hey" Rory smiled. They stood up, "Dean, this is my Dad. Dad, this is Dean"

"Hey" Christopher greeted, shaking Dean's hand.

"So, do you live in the area?"

"No, he lives in Berkeley" Victoria answered for him. "Yeah, I had some time off, so I rode my bike out here" Christopher said.

"Really? What do you got?"

"2000 Indian" Rory said.

"I got an '86 Suzuki"

"Nice" Christopher said. Then Dean heard his name being called by Luke. "I got to go. I'll see you later. And it was nice meeting you" Dean said, then ran back into field. Christopher looked at Rory and said "So, that was a Dean?" he asked.

"That was a Dean" Rory smiled.

"Gross!" Victoria commented under her breath.

-STREETS OF STARS HOLLOW-

Rory and Victoria were showing their Dad, Stars hollow. They had shown him all their favorite spots, and now they were walking on the sidewalk, by Stars Hollow Books. "Bookstore, Good. Come on" Christopher said, opening the door. Rory and Victoria followed him in.

"Hey, Hey, Christopher. Jackson Melville" Jackson greeted, he was standing by the counter.

"Hello" Christopher said, confused and a little disturbed.

"Boy I got to tell you, did they get your description wrong" Jackson said, "Much more George Clooney than Brad Pitt. Don't you think Andrew?" Then he and Andrew began to talk about Christopher's appearance. While Christopher and the girls walked away.

"I'm kidnapping you two, and getting you guys out of here" he said.

"They all mean well" Rory explained.

"Yeah well I'm sure all lunatics have the best intentions" he joked. "So I hear you girls like books?" he said.

"I don't" Victoria stated.

"I do" Rory said, going over to look at books.

"Well, I want you to pick something out, and let me buy it for you" Christopher offered.

"Dad, you don't have to buy us anything"

"Come on, what's the book of your dreams right now" he asked, then looked at Victoria and said, "I'll buy you something else, what do you want?"

Victoria thought for a moment, then said with a sparkle in her eyes "Rollerblades"

"Rollerblades, really?"

"Yeah, and in pink" she confirmed. "Alright, rollerblades it is. Now Rory what book do you want?" he asked.

"Well, right now it would be the compact oxford English dictionary. But Dad…"

"Excuse me" Christopher said over the aisle, "One compact oxford English dictionary, please"

"Okay" Andrew said, then went to get it. "Dad, no. It costs a fortune" Rory pleaded.

"You girls need something to remember this visit by"

Then Andrew came carrying the heavy dictionary. "Here you go" he said, handing it to Christopher. Christopher looked at the dictionary in awe. "Holy Mother. This is the monolith from 2001"

"It has every word ever recorded in the English language. Plus origins and earliest usage" Rory said.

"Sure you wouldn't you rather have a car, they weigh about the same"

"I'll take a car" Victoria said seriously. Christopher laughed, "You have another eight years to go before that will happen"

"The problems of being young" Victoria sighed.

Christopher handed his credit card to the clerk. "This is so nice of you" Rory commented.

"Well I got a lot of this to make up for"

"No you don't" Rory said.

"Yes I do"

"Um… I'm sorry, Christopher" Andrew said, holding the card. "But your card's been rejected"

"Rejected? What are you talking about?"

"I can run it through again if you'd like" Andrew offered.

"Yes" Rory said.

"Uh, no. He doesn't need to run it through again" Christopher corrected, "Could you maybe hold that for me? I'll come back tomorrow with another card"

"Sure" Andrew accepted.

"Thanks. Come on" Christopher said, leading the girls out of the store. "Now you girls will remember me"

"I didn't want it that much anyway" Rory said.

"So does this mean I'm not getting my skates?" Victoria asked. "Victoria" Rory scolded.

"I'll get you, your skates" Christopher promised, then said "Hey listen girls, don't tell your mom about this okay?"

"Okay" they both said.

"Thanks"

-LUKE'S DINER-

Christopher and the girls walk in, and see Lorelai sitting down at a table. "Mommy" Victoria said.

"Oh' Hi" Lorelai said, in midst of getting a hug from her youngest, "Where were you"

"Well, we saw Al's Paraguayan Pancake House, we were stalked by several people and apparently I look like Billy Crudup" Christopher informed, taking a seat next to Rory.

"You do not" Lorelai said. Then Christopher phone rang. He reached for it in his pocket, when Victoria pointed to the sign, and said "Daddy, you can't have phones in here"

Christopher shrugged, and answered his phone anyways. "Hello" –pause- "Emily".

"Emily?" Lorelai asked.

"It's your mother" he whispered, then continued the call, "Well, actually, I'm sitting here with your girls" –pause- "Sure" he handed the phone to Lorelai "She wants to speak with you"

"Hmm" Lorelai smiled. "Hi Mom"

"Lorelai, Christopher is in town" Emily said excited. Lorelai gasped, "What? I didn't know. Although a coincidentally, I'm sitting across from an amazing Christopher hologram"

"Well I just had this wonderful idea? Christopher's parents are in town. You remember Straub and Francine, don't you" Emily asked.

"Ah yes, the Schnikelfritze's" Lorelai joked.

"Who?"

"The Hayden's" Lorelai answered.

"Well I called them up and invited them to dinner. They said they are free to join us all on Friday night"

"J-Join us all?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes! You, the girls, Christopher, your father"

"That's quite a gathering, mom"

"Well I should say so, we haven't all been together since the two of you were children" Emily said, "And Straub and Francine haven't seen Rory since she was a baby, and they have never met Victoria"

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"It'll be like a wonderful reunion" Emily interrupted, "All of us together again. I never thought it would happen"

"Yeah, me either" Lorelai said, looking at Christopher laughing with Rory and Victoria.

-GRANDPARENTS HOUSE-

Lorelai and Christopher were standing side by side, with Rory and Victoria behind them. "I've got to see my parents" Lorelai sighed.

Christopher sighed too. "I've got to see my parents"

"Ladies and Gentleman, the drama king and queen of Connecticut" Rory quipped.

Lorelai started walking to the front door, and everyone else followed. So she unlocked the door, and walked inside. "Hello, anybody home?" she called out.

Emily came to the foyer and exclaimed "Oh, my god! You're here. Christopher, look at you!"

"Emily-" he gave her a hug. "As always, perfect"

"I am _so_ glad to see you. I didn't hear the doorbell"

"We didn't ring the doorbell" Lorelai said, taking off her coat.

"You let yourselves in?"

"It's okay mom. Look—not a rapist among us"

"Hi Grandma" Victoria said.

"You usually knock" Emily continued, ignoring Victoria.

"Not since you gave us a key" Lorelai replied.

"That's for emergencies"

"Well Mom, I'm starving to death. Is that enough of an emergency for you?"

"Well" Emily said, closing off the argument, "Richard's in the living room. Come on in. He's dying to see you" she led the girls into the living room.

"It's a setup, giving me that key" Lorelai told Christopher, "It's meant to be used, it's my parents' house…Shut up"

"Sorry" he laughed. They walked into the living room. "Well, here they are" Richard exclaimed.

"Hi Grandpa" Rory greeted.

"Hello Rory. Victoria, Lorelai" he turned, and shook Christopher's hand "Christopher, old boy. How are you? My gosh, it's good to see you"

"How are you, Richard?"

"Well, I'm better than most. Not as good as some-"

"And annoyed with all" Christopher finished. "Ha ha! You speak the truth, young man" Richard smiled. Then he walked over to the liquor cart. "I have made martinis. So Christopher, tell me about your business" he asked, handing him drinks.

"Oh, Richard, Let the poor boy relax" Emily said.

"I simply want to find out how it's going?"

"It's going great, Richard. I'm almost afraid to jinx it by telling you how good it's going" Christopher said, sitting down on the couch, in between Rory and Victoria.

"Oh' that is wonderful. I always knew you had it in you. You have a splash of greatness, as my mother would say. You always had that splash of greatness" Richard complimented.

"Mmm. I'd love another splash of greatness if you don't mind" Lorelai said, standing up and walking over to the liquor cart.

Emily looked at the three sitting on the couch, "Oh, Richard, aren't the girls just spitting images of Christopher?" she commented. Christopher looked at his daughters and smiled.

"I just hope they inherit their father's business sense, also my dear" Richard added.

"I know one thing for sure" Emily said, while Lorelai sat back down on the couch, "they certainly inherited their father's musical talent"

Lorelai looked at Emily confused, "Oh, wait, just a minute"

"What?"

"Mom, neither of these three have any musical talent"

"Hey, I play guitar" Christopher defended.

"You know the opening lick to "Smoke on the Water"." Lorelai said. "And I have since mastered the opening lick to "jumpin' Jack Flash"."

"I'm a Chuck Berry man myself" Richard admitted.

Lorelai spit back her drink. "Something wrong?" Richard asked.

"I would never have guessed that last sentence would ever come out of your mouth"

"And why not?" he asked.

"Chuck Berry?"

"Yes Chuck Berry. He was all the rage when I was in school" he said.

"So we're talking pre 'My ding a ling'"

"I believe I am"

"Do you remember when the two of you were what…Victoria's age, and you put on that adorable show for us?" Emily remembered.

"What show, mom?" Lorelai asked. "Lucy, Schroeder, you laying on the coffee table" Christopher remembered.

"You pretending it was a piano. God, why is that remembered?"

"Because it was such a wonderful production!" Emily claimed.

"I don't know if it was a production, mom. It was just one song"

"Suppertime" Christopher added, then he and Lorelai laughed.

"Did you write that?" Richard asked, "That was really good"

"Dad, that's from 'you're a good man Charlie Brown'. It's a famous musical"

"Well, I thought Christopher might have written it, he's a very talented man" Richard said. Lorelai rolled her eyes, and the doorbell rang. "That would be Straub and Francine" Emily informed, getting up.

"Haha, your turn" Lorelai teased Christopher.

"Haven't seen your parents in quite a number of years. We were practically inseparable for a while" Richard said, then got up and went into the foyer.

Rory and Victoria looked around awkwardly. "This is weird" Rory said, "These are our other grandparents, we don't even know them. What do we call them?"

"Call them what I call them, Ass—"

"Chris!" Lorelai warned, gesturing to Victoria. "Sorry, my tie's too tight" he apologized.

"Just call them Straub and Francine, uh. Call them Mr. and Mrs. Hayden. Sir and Ma'am. Why don't you girls just avoid calling them anything" Lorelai offered. Victoria was very unsure of the situation. She had never met these grandparents before, and quite frankly, she didn't want to.

"Look who's here" Richard informed, walking into the living room. The family of four, stood up as Straub and Francine came into the room. "Hello Mother, Pop" Christopher greeted.

"Christopher" Straub said, shaking his hand, while his mother fixed his tie.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hayden, long time no see" Lorelai greeted.

"Lorelai" Mrs. Hayden greeted coldly, "You look well"

"I am thanks. You remember Rory, you haven't seen her in a while"

"No we haven't" Straub said. "I think she was just beginning to speak in complete sentence" Francine added.

"So not for two years, then" Lorelai joked. The elders in the room looked around awkwardly. "She obviously been talking a long time, so I was making a humorous comment. Sometimes referred to as a 'joke'"

"I see you haven't changed Lorelai" Straub commented.

"No, Not at all"

"Rory, Hello" Francine greeted.

"Hi" then she awkwardly curtsied. "Did you just curtsy?" Lorelai asked. "Shut up" Rory said.

Since no one was going to introduce her, Victoria took it upon herself. So she moved in front of dad, and said in a straight forward, Lorelai Gilmore way "Straub, Francine, I'm Victoria. Your granddaughter"

"Victoria!" Emily quietly scolded, shocked by her granddaughters' manners. Meanwhile Lorelai chuckled.

"Uh, Mom, Dad, I believe you've never met Victoria" Christopher said.

"No, we haven't. Hello Victoria" Francine greeted.

"Hi"

"And how old are you Victoria?" Straub asked.

"Eight, but sometimes I feel nine"

"Ah…I can see you are just like your mother" he commented, in an unpleasant way.

"Only on Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's" Victoria joked. Both Christopher and Lorelai laughed at her joke, while Emily rolled her eyes.

"Uh, Straub, Francine, how about a martini?" Richard asked, then went to the liquor cart. Everyone else sat down, and Victoria sat by her dad again. The elders in the room talked for a few minutes, and then Richard sat down.

"So Straub and Fran—"Rory started to say, "Mr. and Mrs… Um a-are you enjoying you time here, um you two?" she asked awkwardly. Christopher leaned back, and quietly said to Lorelai, "That she got from you"

"How old are you, young lady?" Straub asked.

"Sixteen"

"A dangerous age for girls" he commented. Lorelai looked at Straub, insulted.

"Rory is a very special child. Excellent student, very bright" Emily said. "You should have a talk with her Straub, she could give you a run for your money" Richard added.

"Is that so?" Straub asked, looking at Rory. Rory looked around awkwardly. "I think my moneys safe" he commented.

"Unless someone pulls a bank job" Victoria quipped, using the word she had heard her mom say. Lorelai and Christopher looked at their daughter, surprised. Emily again, was shocked by her granddaughters' behavior.

"What was that, young lady?" Straub asked seriously.

"A bank job. That means someone robs the bank" she answered in a 'duh' tone.

"I know. I'm just surprised you would know a word like that"

"I hate President Bush" Lorelai said, trying to change the subject. "What!" he said.

"Lorelai" Emily said, wide eyed.

"Oh, boy" Christopher said, putting his head down.

"He's stupid and his face is too tiny for his head, and I just want to toss him out" Lorelai ranted.

"He is the leader of this country" Straub said.

"Ignore her" Richard interjected. Lorelai and Straub continued to argue back and forth. When the tension was rising, Lorelai tapped Rory and said "Honey, you and your sister go in the next room. Go, Go". So Rory got up, and motioned Victoria to come with her. "Go on Victoria" Lorelai said. So Victoria got up and followed Rory. They went into the kitchen, and sat down on the kitchen bar stools. "Why are they arguing?" Victoria asked.

"Ah, Victoria, its adult stuff" she answered. Rory knew the reason, but wasn't about to tell her eight year old sister that.

Emily came into the kitchen a little while later. "There you two are, I was wondering where you guys went"

"Sorry" Rory apologized.

"No it's nothing to be sorry about" Emily said, "Can I get you something?"

Rory and Victoria held up their cans of soda. "We're fine"

"Oh, that's hardy dinner" Emily opened the fridge and pulled out two glass dishes. "Well, that was quite a bit of excitement tonight"

"Oh yeah" Rory commented.

"Not the good kind"

"Grandma, am I in trouble for making that joke?" Victoria asked, wide eyed.

"Oh no, honey. You were fine" Emily assured her, then she added, "None of this night means anything girls"

"We know" Rory said.

"Straub is actually a good man, very smart" Emily commented, while putting food on the plates, "He was one of the top lawyers in his field. A very arcane aspect of international law, and he's always been so active in his community. His charity work has never diminished over the years" Emily stopped and put the plate down, "oh, let's face it. He's a big ass"

Victoria giggled over her grandma's comment.

Emily sat down on the one bar stool. "Girls, I know you heard a lot of talk about various disappointments this evening, and I know that you two have heard a lot talk about it in the past. But I want to make this very clear, you girls, your persons and your existences, have never ever been, not even for a second, been included in that list. Do you girls understand me?"

Yeah, I do" Rory answered. "Yes Grandma" Victoria added.

"Good" Emily said, handing the girls there plates, "Now eat up.

-IN THE CAR-

Rory and Victoria were in the backseat, while Christopher drove and Lorelai was in the front seat.

"So where were you guys?" Rory asked.

"Nowhere" Lorelai said.

"Where's nowhere?" Victoria asked.

"Where we were" Christopher answered.

"Ah" Rory said, knowing what happened, while Victoria was still confused.

-GILMORE GIRLS HOUSE-

Rory opened the door, while Christopher carried Victoria, who had fallen asleep in the car. "Where do you want me to put her?" he asked Lorelai.

"Oh, uh, put her upstairs in her bed" Lorelai answered awkwardly. So Christopher carried her upstairs. Rory looked at her mom, and noticed something on her face, "You've got some dirt or some schmuts on you. Where did you go?"

"What, I don't know. It's been a long night. So, um, there's just been a lot of schmutsing going on"

"Okay"

"Come on" Lorelai said, leading Rory into the kitchen, "We haven't really had a chance to talk"

"About the schmutsing?"

"No, about all the warm and fuzzy family moments that went on tonight. Are you ok?"

"I'm okay" Rory assured.

"You know all those crazy people saying those horrible things, they were direction them at me, not you"

"They were directing them to you, because you had me"

"They were directing them at me, because I screwed up their big 'citizen cane' plans, that's all" Lorelai said.

"They don't even what to know me or Victoria, do they?"

"That is not true" Lorelai assured, "They are just so full of stupid anger and pride that it stands in the way of them realizing how much they want to know you girls"

Rory looked away, still unconvinced.

"There loss okay. And it's a pretty big one" Lorelai added. "Yeah" Rory said, "I'm gonna go to bed now" she started to walk away. "Hey" Lorelai called out. Rory turned, and looked at Lorelai.

"No regrets. From me or your dad" she said.

"Yeah?"

"No regrets about _you_ , or Victoria. There was however, a misspelled tattoo incident that I'm sure he'd like to erase from his bio. But you and Victoria, that's a no brainer"

"Where does dad have a misspelled tattoo?" Rory asked.

"That's another story for another time, possibly before your first trip to Mazatlán"

"Okay"

"Oh hey, do you know how your sister's is doing? Did she asked you anything?" Lorelai asked.

"She asked me a few questions, but I think she fine"

Lorelai smiled, and said "Did I ever tell you that you're the best big sister?"

"Not recently" Rory commented.

"Well then, you are the best big sister. Victoria looked up to you so much"

"Well she looks up to most people who are taller than her" Rory joked.

Lorelai laughed, "Alright, goodnight babe"

"Night, mom" Rory hugged her mom, and walked into her room.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Christopher was loading up his bike, while the three Gilmore girls were standing there. "Remember to call" Rory said.

"I will"

"And call more" Victoria added. "I will" Christopher promised. Then Rory and Victoria went over and hugged him. "See ya" he said to Rory, then he bent down and whispered something in Victoria's ear.

"Dad wants to know if you'll reconsider, Mommy." Victoria asked. Lorelai sighed, and waved Victoria to her. Victoria walked over, and Lorelai whispered something back. Victoria then looked at Christopher and said "she said, nope. Offspring sucks and Metallica rules"

Christopher smiled, "Fair enough". Then he and Lorelai hugged. "Drive safe" Lorelai said. Then Christopher got on his bike, and drove off.

"He wanted you to marry him, didn't he?" Rory asked.

"Spy"

"You know, crazier things have happened." Rory stated. "You mean crazier than having your mom and dad married?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes" Both Rory and Victoria answered.

"I don't think they have"

"What, why is that so crazy?" Rory asked.

"Because it is"

"I think you guys should get married" Victoria voiced. Lorelai looked down at her youngest, and said "oh, Hun, you're dad's not ready for that"

"But why?"

"Because he- he wants things that he's not ready for"

"How do you know?" Rory asked.

"I know him so well. You girls have no idea"

"Maybe he can change?" Rory suggested. Lorelai shook her head, "Rory".

"He did come down here this time. He's never done that before"

"Rory stop" Lorelai said gently. "Why?"

"Because I don't want you" then she looked at Victoria "or _you_ , getting worked up over this"

"Mommy, he loves you" Victoria said. "He does love me" Lorelai confirmed. "Do you love him?" Rory asked.

"Honestly? I will probably always love him?"

"See" Victoria reasoned.

"But that doesn't change the fact that he still has a long way to go, before he is ready to take us on full time" Lorelai stated. "I mean you" She looked at Rory, "are a handful, and you" she placed her hand on Victoria's head, "are just trouble walking around, missy. And while I am pure joy and sunshine every waking hour, I still have my own need…that need to be met. It just wasn't right girls, you guys need to trust me on that"

Rory and Victoria gave their mom unconvincing smiles. Lorelai took Victoria's hand, and started walking with the girls towards the house.

"I still think there was something a little different" Rory pressed.

"Maybe your right" Lorelai admitted.

"Really?"

"It—it would be nice"

"Yeah, it would" Victoria sighed.

"I'll tell you girls what. Let's not put all the blankets away yet"

"Really?"

"You never know" Lorelai said, looking were Christopher had just driven away. Then the Three Gilmore Girls walked up the porch steps, Lorelai's arm around both her girls, as they walked inside, continuing on with their lives.

 **Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you. Please stop clapping now. I just have to say, I am extremely thankful for all the reviews and followers. Without you guys, I wouldn't have completed this chapter. So if you think of an episode, or have an idea, or even a phrase, PLEASE let me know and I will do my best to create it! I don't know when I will write next, but hopefully it will be soon** **J** **! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	4. S2- Nick & Nora Sid & Nancy

**S2- Nick & Nora / Sid & Nancy**

 **Wow, it's been a long time since I updated. My Apologies. I've been super busy lately and this story somehow slipped away again. I've also had a hard time deciding what episode I wanted to write next. I knew I wanted to write something in season 2, but I had to figure out what episode.**

 **I would like to say thank you to all my supporters of this story. Every review, every follower, they mean so much to me! I couldn't update without the support. Remember, if you have an idea, or a suggestion for an episode; LET ME KNOW! I would love to write in anything that you guys suggest.**

 **FYI- Victoria is 9 in this chapter since its season 2. And I am adding a new character to this story, a little friend for Victoria, so let me know what you think about that. So get ready for sarcasm and spunk from a 9 year old because here is 'The Youngest Gilmore.'**

-LUKE'S DINER-

Lorelai, Rory and Victoria were sitting at a table in Luke's Diner. Lorelai was eating her breakfast, while Rory was shooting glares at her, and Victoria was half dead in her chair with her head on the table. She was wearing a tie-dye shirt and a pair of overall shorts.

"How are the eggs?" Rory asked.

"Good." Lorelai replied, looking down at her plate.

"I'm glad." Rory snipped, staring at her. Lorelai looked up, taking a bite from her fork. "They're still good." She commented.

"I'm still glad." Rory noted. Victoria rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why Rory was so antsy this morning.

"Look freak. We will not be late." Lorelai said.

"But it's the first day of school. I want to get there early" Rory stated.

Victoria popped her head up. "Why did you have to wake me up so early? It's not my first day. I could still be sleeping right now" she said dramatically. All she wanted to do was go back to bed.

Lorelai gave her daughter a sympathetic glance. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hon."

"But Victoria, it's my first day of school and I want to be there early." Rory interjected.

"And we will be there early." Lorelai promised, looking at her oldest daughter.

Victoria scowled, "Mom, why do I have to go with you and Rory? It's not like she's going to come with me tomorrow. Can I please stay here?"

Lorelai started to shake her head. "Victoria-"

"Please mom." Victoria interrupted. "I'm nine now. I'm old enough to stay in town by myself."

"Hun, that's still too young to stay by yourself." Lorelai declared.

"But you'll be at the Dragonfly Inn." Victoria pouted.

"Not till after I drop _her_ off" Lorelai said, pointing at Rory. Victoria stuck out her bottom lip, giving a Lorelai Gilmore face. "Please mom. It's my last day before I have to be confined to the torture cell for the next nine months!"

Lorelai chuckled at her daughter's comment, while Rory looked at her watch again. "It 7:17." She noted.

"Rory!" Victoria snapped.

"Ok, ok." Lorelai seized the fighting "Rory, I will get you to your school on time. I promise." Lorelai then looked over to her youngest. "And you missy, after we drop Rory off, you can hang around town all you want. I'll leave you alone today, ok?"

Victoria nodded, satisfied with the arrangement.

"But I need to get there early" Rory argued, "I have different classes this year. My routes aren't the same. I haven't found the quickest path around, and my locker; they moved it so I don't even know if it'll work properly and then I'll have to get a new one, and god knows how long that will take and that could send the whole day into chaos."

Victoria started to shake her head, "You're such a nerd." She mumbled.

"Victoria" Lorelai gently scolded, as the door to the diner opened. "Oh, Thank God you haven't left yet!" Lane exclaimed, rushing over to the table.

"Nope, what's up?" Rory asked, as Lane took a seat. "Well, I found the greatest record store in the world! It's ten minutes from your school, and I'm wondering how much you love me?"

Rory smiled, "Address?"

"Recordbreaker Incorporated" Lane answered and proceeded to give her the address. Rory nodded, "Got it. Place your order now?"

"Yes, ok" Lane smiled. Victoria's eyes grew wide as she pulled out a thick book. "What is that, the encyclopedia of records or something?" Victoria asked.

"No, it's just the cd's that have come out this year" Lane replied. Victoria's jaw dropped. That book was thicker than the bible!

Lane placed her order of cd's as Rory wrote it down. "Oh Rory" Victoria piped up, "Could you pick me up the latest Beyoncé?"

"Beyoncé. Really?" Rory questioned.

Victoria shrugged, "What! I like my Queen B" she smiled. Lorelai smiled at her daughter.

"Ok" Rory agreed. "I can get there today, or tomorrow at the latest." She said, as the door to the diner opened again. Victoria looked at saw Taylor Doose walking into the diner along with a group of boys.

"Hey!" Rory exclaimed, as Lorelai got up from the table.

"Relax. I'm just getting donuts for me and Victoria. As soon as I do, I will take you to school and the nice men in the white coats will pick you up." Lorelai said. At the word 'donuts', Victoria stood up and followed her mom to the counter.

"Everybody, listen up! When you decide what you want, place your order and then proceed to the end of the line." Taylor instructed to the boys.

"I want a burger." The one boy piped up.

"I want a grilled cheese."

"Me too."

"And I want fries, and make them really, really crispy!"

"I want mine crispy, too." The first boy who ordered declared. "You didn't order fries." The one boy argued.

"So?"

"So you can't order crispy fries without first ordering fries." Luke stated, as he filled up the coffee maker with coffee grounds.

"Why not?" the boy argued.

"Because you can't make something crispy that doesn't exist." Luke explained.

"Why not?" the boy argued again. Luke's face deadpanned, "Get him away from me, Taylor.". Victoria giggled at Luke's face.

"Have some respect Luke—These boys just completed the first leg of their outdoor-survival training." Taylor said. All the boys smiled.

"You mean you had them sit under a tree and glue rocks together for two hours" Luke stated.

Taylor shook his head. "You're a very jaded man, Luke. What happened to you as a child?"

"Some creepy guy in shorts and knee-socks tried to get me to sit under a tree and glue rocks together for two hours—put that down!" He said the boy who had opened the case to the donuts.

"Why?" the little boy asked.

"Because otherwise you're going under it." Luke stated.

"I won't fit under there."

"Oh yes, you will" Luke said seriously. The boy quickly dropped the lid and stepped back.

"Hey Luke, donuts please." Victoria said.

The one boy turned towards her. "We were here first!"

"On the planet?" Lorelai questioned, defending her daughter and donut.

"Huh?"

"You lose!" Lorelai pointed, then looked up to Luke. "Chocolate cinnamon and sprinkles." She said.

Suddenly the phone rang, and Luke started walking towards it; causing an eruption of 'Aww's"

"Will you piped down?" Luke said, answering the phone. "Yeah, I'm working-What do you think?"

Victoria wasn't going to wait for her donut, she was starving! So leaving the group of people, she walked around the other side of the counter and pulled out a step stool. Grabbing a bag, she took the lid off the case.

"Hey! You can't do that!" The one boy stated.

"Yes, I can!" she defended.

"Na-huh!"

"Yes, she can" Luke confirmed, smiling at Victoria.

"Ha!" She laughed at the boy.

Luke walked over still holding the phone to his ear. "Here Victoria, use these." he said, handing her a pair of tongs. "Thanks Luke." Victoria smiled.

Luke returned back to his phone call. "Huh? No, I was talking to a customer." Luke said into the phone, stepping back from the counter. "Uh-huh." –pause- "Oh man. W-what did you do?" –pause- "Excuse me, are you serious?!"

"Ooh Victoria, I want the white one." Lorelai said. Victoria nodded, and placed the donut in the bag.

"This is unbelievable! You will never change, will you?!" Luke shouted, causing everyone in the diner to pause. "Okay, fine. Do want you want, make the arrangements. Now, I'm working. We'll finish this later." He slammed the phone into the holder.

"Is everything okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Do you have a sister?" Luke questioned. Victoria raised her hand. "I do."

"You have my sympathies." Luke said, looking at her.

Victoria gave a curt nod. "Well thank you. I finally get some recognition for my hardships in life!" she said dramatically.

Lorelai chuckled, "Come on Bette Davis, let's get your sister to school."

Luke walked over to Victoria. "Did you get what you wanted?" he asked. "Uh-huh." Victoria nodded. "Good." Luke said, lifting her off the stepstool. Victoria closed the bag and went to follow her mom.

-STARS HOLLOW-

Victoria was walking through the streets of Stars Hollow. Each step she took, she felt an air of confidence. She was finally by herself. No mom, no annoying sister and no babysitter. The world was at her feet. Putting her hand on the strap of her messenger bag, she crossed the street. She was going to her favorite spot; the town gazebo bench.

Walking up the white steps, she stopped in her path when she saw a boy sitting in her spot. Her Spot! Well this certainly wouldn't do. Going over to the bench, she stopped in front of him. "Ahem." She coughed. When she got no response from the boy, she coughed again. "Ahem!"

The boy looked up from his comic book. "Yeah?"

"You're in my spot" Victoria stated.

"You're spot?" He asked.

Victoria nodded, "Yes, my spot. Now move." She answered. The boy stared at her for a moment, then began to look around the bench. "I don't see your name on it." He said with a sly smile.

"Well the funds for my gold plaque dried up." Victoria said sarcastically, "And besides, everyone knows that this is my spot!"

"Well obviously not everyone because I didn't know" he countered, smiling. Victoria stared at him. "Well I don't even know who you are, and I know everyone in Stars Hollow. Who are you? Are you new here or something?"

"Yeah."

"And?" Victoria pressed, waving her hand around for more information.

"And what?" The boy smiled, knowing what she wanted.

"A little more information about you would be helpful." Victoria stated.

"What are you, a detective?"

"Yes, I'm the detective for Stars Hollow" Victoria answered sarcastically. "I go after boys who take spots that don't belong to them."

The boy started laughing. "What?" Victoria asked.

"Nothing" he smiled, "But um, I'm Nicholas, well, most people just call me Nick."

Victoria took a seat next to him on the bench, even though it wasn't her spot. "I'm Victoria Gilmore." She introduced.

"Gilmore?" He questioned shocked.

"Yes. And what's wrong with that?" She asked.

"Are you're grandparents Emily and Richard Gilmore?" he asked. Victoria nodded. Nicholas continued, "My grandpa and grandma live in Hartford. I think they're friends with your grandparents."

Victoria looked at him surprised, "What's your last name?" she asked.

"Ellis."

She shrugged, "I've never heard of it." She stated, then asked, "So Nick, where did you move from?"

"New Haven." Nicholas replied.

"Where's that?"

"I don't know. It's far away from here I guess." He smiled.

"So how old are you?" Victoria asked curiously.

"Nine."

"Same." She said nodding.

"So how long have _you_ lived in Stars Hollow?" Nicholas asked.

"I've lived here my whole life!" Victoria exclaimed, "I live here with my mom and sister. We live right down there" she pointed down the street.

"Oh, okay"

"You know my mom said that I was almost born in Luke's truck right here on Main Street."

"Oh, is Luke your step-dad?" He asked.

"What! No." Victoria exclaimed, "Luke owns that diner over there." She pointed to the diner. "He makes the best food ever. My mom, sister and I eat there every day!"

"Your mom doesn't cook?"

Victoria started laughing, "Um, no. I think CPS would be called if she did!" Nick started laughing too.

"So this is a small town" He noted.

"Yep." Victoria agreed, looking around the town square of Stars Hollow. "So have you explored around town yet?" she asked.

"No."

Victoria smiled, "Well than consider me your official Stars Hollow tour guide!" she then got up and pulled Nicholas up along with her. "Come on." They ran down the white stairs and onto the sidewalk. "Oh crap!" Victoria stopped, "I gotta ask my mom first."

Nicholas laughed. "You're such a kid" he snickered.

"Ah, excuse-a-me?" Victoria gave an outraged look, emphasizing her phrase. "I'm not a kid, I'm nine years old! I'm sure that you have to ask your mom?"

"Well…yeah." Nicholas admitted, "Hang on a sec." he then pulled out a cell phone from his pocket.

"Whoa, you have a phone?" Victoria said amazed, staring at it.

"Yeah."

"Wow. You must be loaded! No kids around here have a phone." Victoria said bluntly. "I have to tell my mom the old fashion way."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Word of mouth" she smiled. "Ok, so I'll be right back, my mom's at the diner right now." Victoria said, then she went running across the street to the diner.

-LUKE'S DINER-

Lorelai opened the door to the diner. "Hey" she smiled, seeing Luke at one of the tables.

"Oh, jeez." he said, spilling one of the cups.

"Sorry."

"No, I just—you want some coffee?" he asked her. Lorelai shook her head, walking towards the table. "No it's okay, I'll just lick it off the table." she joked. Luke rolled his eyes and walked towards the counter with Lorelai following.

"So is he here?" She asked.

"He's here."

"Yeah." Lorelai said, placing her purse on the stool. "How is he?"

"He's fine."

"Did he see the bed?"

"He saw the bed." Luke confirmed. Lorelai sat down and leaned against the counter. "Well, where is he? I want to me him."

"Uh, he's out."

"Out where?"

"Um, I don't know."

"You don't?" Lorelai questioned. Luke shook his head. "I don't know, he just went out." He then placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

"You didn't ask him where he was going?"

"No."

"Why not?" Lorelai asked, confused by Luke's manner.

"Because he's not two." Luke answered simply.

"Yeah but, Luke, he's new in town. He doesn't know his way around yet." Lorelai said.

"His way around what? This is Stars Hollow. You take three left turns, and you're back in the center of town." Luke reasoned.

"Luke, when a kid goes out, you have to at least ask where he's going" Lorelai explained.

"Why?"

"Because you're responsible for him now. If he goes and knocks over a liquor store, it's gonna be your fault."

"If I had asked if where he was going, and he actually intended to knock over a liquor store; do you really think he would tell me that?" Luke asked.

"If he's dumb."

"He's fine. New topic." Luke said, as the door to the diner flung open. "MOM!" Victoria exclaimed, running into the diner.

"Oh, I wonder whose angelic voice that could be?" Lorelai quipped turning around on the stool. "What's up, Hon?"

"My spot—boy—take around town." Victoria gasped out, trying to catch her breath from the running.

"Whoa, calm down." Lorelai said. "Yeah Victoria, catch your breath." Luke added.

Victoria waved them off. "No it's ok, I'll catch it one day." she joked. "So mom, can I go?"

"Go where?" Lorelai asked.

"With this boy that just moved here. I was going to show him around town." Victoria said quickly, "Can I go? Please. He's waiting outside!"

"Yes, sure, go ahead. But I want you back at the house in two hours, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks!" Victoria gave her a quick hug. "Bye!" she said, running out of the diner again.

Luke shook his head "Does that child only have one speed?" he asked rhetorically. Lorelai turned back to the counter. "See, now that is the question you ask when a kid is going out."

"But she said that she was going around town. That's the same answer Jess gave me."

"Yeah but Victoria is nine. The farthest she's going to go is to the video store. Jess is sixteen, and god knows where he's going to end up" Lorelai reasoned.

Victoria ran out of the diner where she was met by Nicholas. "Hey, my mom said it was ok." Victoria said.

"Yeah, mine too." Nicholas confirmed.

"Great, let's go." Victoria took his hand again, leading him on the sidewalk. As they were getting ready to cross the street, Victoria saw Taylor Doose and a group of those boy scouts she had seen earlier at the diner.

"And so when we come to the crosswalk, we always press the button before proceeding. Walking across the street without the signal is very dangerous. Timmy, would you like to press the button" Victoria heard Taylor Doose say.

Having a small smirk on her face, Victoria started to cross the street.

"Um, Victoria, you didn't wait for the sign" Taylor scolded. Victoria, who was halfway across the street; turned and looked at Taylor. "I think I'm good, Taylor."

"Is she being dangerous?" one of the boys asked.

Taylor nodded his head. "Yes Timmy, what she is doing is very dangerous. She is being a threat to the pedestrians and traffic of Stars Hollow."

Victoria looked around. The street was like an empty parking lot. "Yeah, a real threat." Victoria stated sarcastically. She then did a cartwheel in the street, ending with a back-tuck. Miss Patty had taught her how to do that last year in dance. She smiled when she saw Taylor's face. "I think your toupee is more of a danger to Stars Hollow than me!"

Taylor opened his mouth to say something when Victoria beat him to it. "Don't go out on windy days, Taylor." She yelled, then quickly grabbed Nicholas's hand. "Come on, quick." She said, starting to run.

Victoria took Nicholas around the town, giving him all the insights to all the townspeople. She showed him Miss Patty's dance studio, Al's pancake world, the arcade. She took him everywhere she could think of, and their last stop was the wood dock.

"This is the pond." Victoria explained, "In the spring there's little ducklings that swim here." She smiled, as they rounded the corner. Her smile faded when she saw that a dark-haired boy was reading in her spot.

"What is this, take Victoria Gilmore's spot day!" she exclaimed, as they walked onto the dock. She walked over to the boy. "Excuse me but you're in my spot" she proclaimed.

The older boy looked up at her, "What?"

"You are sitting in my spot. Its right here!" she pointed to the spot on the dock.

"Oh, I'm sorry" The older boy faked apologized. "I didn't see your name written on this dock." Victoria looked over at Nicholas, her eyes wide. "What are you two brothers or something?"

Nicholas shook his head. "No."

Victoria turned back to the older boy. "Who are you? I've never seen you around here before."

"Well maybe I'm a ghost, or maybe I'm just lurking around town of Maycomb." he stated, his bad attitude present.

"What are you, Boo Radley?" Victoria quipped.

"So I guess that would make you Scout" he retaliated.

"Who are you anyways?" she asked. The older boy closed his book and stood up. "Who are any of us?" he countered, and starting walking away.

"Huh?" Victoria said, leaving her very confused at the moment.

-NEXT DAY – STARS HOLLOW ELEMENTARY-

"Ok well, bye mom" Victoria said, getting out of her mom's jeep. Today was her first day of school. She was finally in the fourth grade.

"Whoa, whoa, wait" Lorelai said, rolling down the window. Victoria went around to the other side of the jeep. "What mom?"

Lorelai turned and put her arms on the car window ledge. "Don't you want one of those first day of school talks?"

Victoria knitted her eyebrows together. "Huh?"

"You know the talk where you break down in fear, scared of walking through those doors again and having to deal with a whole new class. Then you ask me how you look, and I say how beautiful and smart you are; and how you're going to have a great first day of school." Lorelai rambled.

Victoria gave a small smile and patted her mom on the arm. "You know mommy, I think I'm good."

"But babe, this is fourth grade! It's not going to be like third grade." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, I know. That's why they call it fourth grade." Victoria pointed out in a duh tone. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Honest!" Victoria assured.

Lorelai smiled at her youngest daughter. "I know you will." Lorelai smiled, "But kiddo, just go in there and be yourself. Be that sarcastic pain you are. Everyone is going to love you because you are an amazing, beautiful, smart kid."

It was Victoria's turn to roll her eye. "You're telling me old news, mom." She stated. Lorelai smiled, "Ok, go in there. At least I got in my first day of school mommy speech!"

"I knew you were going to sneak that in!" Victoria said outraged.

"Ha!" Lorelai laughed.

Victoria faked scowled at her. "Goodbye Mother." She said, and then she started to step away from the car. "And could you like, start driving away. You're embarrassing me, mom."

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry" Lorelai put her hand up to her chest in mock remorse. When Victoria started walking away and was about ten feet from the car, Lorelai stuck her head out of the window. "Goodbye Victoria, have a great first day!"

Victoria's eye widened and she threw her hoodie up over her head. She was praying that no one recognized her as she hurried inside.

Lorelai watched as her youngest daughter went into the school. Victoria was so much like her that it was scary. The little four-foot six girl was an exact replica of what she was at nine. She too had been embarrassed by Emily at this age. Wait, did that make her an Emily Gilmore?

Lorelai shook her head, trying to shake the thought away as she put the car into drive.

Victoria hurried inside of her school. She wasn't nervous or scared. She'd been going to this school since kindergarten and knew it like the back of her hand. But this year was a little different. Fourth graders were on the second with fifth graders. That practically made her a teenager now.

After finding her locker, Victoria threw her backpack inside. "TORIA!" she heard her name. Turning around she saw that it was her best friend Kylie.

"Kylie!" Victoria exclaimed. The girls ran towards each other and embraced in a hug. "Where were you all summer? It felt like I didn't even get to see you." Victoria said.

"Toria, I was in Maine with my family. You knew that." Kylie laughed. "So how was the wedding?" she asked.

"Oh." Victoria sighed, she had forgotten to tell her best friend that it was canceled.

"You mom married Max Medina, right?" Kylie asked.

"Well, not technically" Victoria started. Kylie looked at her confused. "Toria, what happened?"

"My mom didn't get married. She and Max broke up." Victoria replied. And she was glad that her mom didn't marry _that_ Max Medina. She didn't like him and never had. He would have screwed up their entire Gilmore life, and it was better with just her mom and sister.

"Oh, I'm sorry Victoria." Kylie said sympathetically.

"It's ok."

Kylie turned her attention to the row of lockers. "Um, I'm looking for my locker. It's number 48."

Victoria's face lit up with excitement. "Mine's 49."

"And mine's 50." A voice came. Victoria turned and saw Nick. "Nick! I didn't know that you were going to this school?"

"What other school around here is there?" he smiled, going over to his locker.

"Um, Kylie, this is Nick. He just moved here to Stars Hollow" Victoria introduced. "Nick, this is my best friend in the whole entire world, Kylie."

"Hi Nick."

"Hi Kylie."

"What teacher do you guys have?" Victoria questioned.

"Mr. Armstrong." Kylie said.

Nick nodded, "Same."

"Same" Victoria smiled. This was turning out to be the best day of school ever! "I wonder if his brother is Lance Armstrong?" she questioned.

"It might be." Nick replied, as the three of them made their way into the classroom. "Good morning, students. Welcome to my class. I'm Mr. Armstrong." The teacher said, as a pile of students flooded into the class room.

"Hi." Victoria smiled at her teacher.

"Victoria Gilmore." Mr. Armstrong smiled, "I was your sister Rory Gilmore's teacher when she was your age."

Victoria's smile faded. Oh great, another teacher that had Rory before. Victoria loved her sister but it was tough living in her sister's shadow.

"I hope you're an excellent student like your sister was." He smiled.

"I wouldn't hold your breath, Mr. Armstrong." she commented, as she started walking towards her desk.

-GILMORE HOUSE-

"Maybe I should make grilled cheese." Sookie said, grabbing an onion off the counter.

"But you're making a pot roast." Jackson reasoned.

"But not everybody likes pot roast, Victoria doesn't."

"Well then she and the rest of them can have the chicken wings, the mashed potatoes, the four different kinds of salads that you're making in addition to the pot roast." He said. Sookie looked at him, "Yeah, I-I guess you're right."

"So I should start slicing the cheese?"

Sookie's face lit up, "Would you?! Oh, that would be great!" she smiled, going over to the stove.

"Oh, wow! Something smells good!" Lorelai exclaimed, walking into the kitchen.

"It's the garlic." Sookie explained. "Three heads of it." Jackson added.

"Nice!" Lorelai smiled.

"I want everything to be perfect. We are gonna make this kid think that he died and went to heaven!"

"Or Henry the VIII's house." Jackson quipped.

"Mom!" Victoria said, coming into the kitchen. "I finished setting the tables."

Lorelai smiled, "Thank you, Milady."

"Oh! Did I tell you what else happened on my greatest first day of school?!" Victoria started. Lorelai chuckled, "Kid, you gave me a play-by-play of everything that happened today when I picked you up from school, at the Inn, and you told it to me twice since we've been home."

"I know but I was just so awesome!"

Lorelai turned her and gave her a gentle nudge in the direction of Sookie. "Well, why don't you go share your awesomeness with Sookie and Jackson?"

"Okay." Victoria agreed. "Sookie, Jackson, did I tell you about my first day?" She asked. Walking over to the counter, she began helping Sookie with the fruit.

"No sweetie, what was it like? What's all the gossip going around third grade?" Sookie questioned.

"Fourth grade." Victoria corrected, "And my day was amazing! All my friends are in my class, and Kylie and Nick's lockers are right next to mine. But the best part was that Mr. Armstrong only called my Rory twice! That's a new record." Victoria smiled.

Sookie smiled. "Well that sounds like a great first day."

"It was." Victoria nodded.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Lorelai said, leaving the kitchen.

So Victoria continued, "And then we had pizza for lunch because it was the first day. It wasn't as great as yours Sookie, but it was pretty good."

"How was the tomato sauce?" Jackson asked. Victoria looked at him funny, "Huh?"

"How was the tomato sauce?" he repeated, "Because I've heard that schools use artificial sauces, and the fruits and vegetables they use have pesticides on them. You have no idea the risks and side effects of pesticides." He rambled.

"Oh' Jackson" Sookie sighed, rolling her eyes. Victoria just shrugged at him, and turning her head; she saw her mom walking into the kitchen. "Victoria, Sookie, Jackson, this is Luke's nephew. This is Jess." Lorelai introduced.

Victoria's jaw dropped. This was the kid from the dock. "Boo Radley?"

"And if it isn't Scout." Jess smirked.

Lorelai looked between the two kids confused. "Whoa, wait a minute! You know him?" she asked to Victoria.

"We've had a brief introduction" she said, turning her attention back to the fruit. This was the kid that stole her spot on the dock.

She heard her mom talk to Rory, and then felt her mom by her. "Hun, can you grab that?" Lorelai asked, referring to a bowl.

"Sure mom." Victoria nodded and she picked up the dish, following her mom to the table. She set it down and a few minutes later, Rory came to the table.

She was talking with Rory when they started to hear fighting coming from the kitchen. The table became quiet, listening to her mom and Luke fight. Victoria wondered what it was about. Her mom and Luke never fought.

-NEXT DAY- OUTSIDE LUKE'S DINER-

Victoria and Rory were standing outside of Luke's diner with their mom. Each had their arms crossed in frustration as Lorelai was looking inside the diner through the glass.

"You're being completely childish" Rory stated.

"Am not." Lorelai argued.

"Yeah-huh. You're acting like you're my age!" Victoria said.

"No, I'm not."

"So what, we're never going to go into Luke's again?" Rory asked incredulously. "Mom, we'll starve!" Victoria stated.

"Girls, this was a bad one, ok? This is not Nick and Nora, this was Sid and Nancy. And I'm not going in there." Lorelai explained.

"But the coffee is in there, and it's Danish day!" Rory argued. "Yeah mommy, come on its Danish day! You can let a stupid fight ruin Danish day!" Victoria added.

"I'm not." Lorelai said.

"Good." Rory smiled.

"So you girls go in there and order two coffees and three Danishes to go" Lorelai instructed. Victoria gave her mom a look. "Mom you're kidding, right?"

"Don't forget the napkins" Lorelai added, still looking inside.

"Mom, he's gonna know what's going on. He's not stupid" Rory objected. Lorelai turned towards her girls. "He cannot prove that you girls aren't ordering all that for yourselves, can he?"

Rory and Victoria sighed.

"No, so…go on" Lorelai motioned for them to go. "Scoot, scoot. Mommy's right here."

"Come on, Victoria." Rory said. So both girls went inside the dinner and made their way to the counter. "Hey Luke." Rory greeted.

"Rory, Victoria." He said.

"So um, I'll have two coffees and three cheery Danishes to go, please." Rory ordered. "And napkins." Victoria added.

"Two coffees and three cheery Danishes." Luke repeated, looking at them suspiciously. "One of these is for her, isn't it?"

"Who? Oh, um, no, no, no." Rory spit out awkwardly. "They're all me and Victoria" she said, glancing over to her little sister.

"We're super hungry today, Luke." Victoria explained. She was so much better at lying than her older sister.

Luke looked over at the younger girl. "You don't drink coffee."

"Oh, um, I decided I'd try it today. Rory and my mom like it so much that I thought I'd give it another try" she smiled innocently.

"You're not getting coffee." He stated in a serious tone.

"Luke!" she stomped her foot, indignation clearly written on her face. "I am a paying customer and it's my right to order what I want!"

"And I have the right to refuse business." Luke smirked. Victoria crossed her arms and sighed.

"Tell you what, I'll give you girls one cup of coffee, two cheery Danishes, and one cup of hot chocolate. Then both of you can sit right over there and eat." Luke offered, pointing towards a table. "And when you've finished—Right over there where I can see you, then I'll bring you girls a second Danish."

"You're really going to stand and watch us eat a Danish?" Victoria questioned.

"Cable's out. I'm starved for entertainment." Luke quipped.

Rory shook her head, "This is insane. So, you guys had a fight. Big deal. You know you're gonna make up anyway, and what better day to make up than Danish Day?"

"It the happiest of all days, Luke!" Victoria added dramatically.

"Yeah, it's the day when we say 'Hey, let's forgive and forget over a nice Danish and a cup of coffee." Rory said.

"Two Danishes, one hot chocolate and one cup of coffee. Take it or leave it?" Luke said, his face serious.

"I'll take it." Rory said defeated. Victoria leaned against the counter and pouted. Luke grabbed the cups and handed it to the girls.

"I still think you're being silly." Victoria stated, taking her cup.

"Thank you for sharing. Come back soon." Luke smiled. The girls took their Danishes and walked outside.

"Well?" Lorelai looked at them.

"He would only sell us one of each." Rory informed.

"What? And you told him that they were both for you girls?" Lorelai asked. Victoria nodded her head, "We did. But Rory sucks at lying."

"Oh, she did the blinky thing, didn't she?"

"Yep." Victoria confirmed.

Lorelai sighed, then she started shifting her eyes between her daughters. "Ok, who's going to share their coffee and Danish with mommy?"

"Mine is hot chocolate" Victoria explained, holding her cup up. "And this is my Danish—I'm going to school. Bye Mom. Bye Rory." Victoria started walking away.

"Wait, what?" Lorelai stared at the Danish as she youngest walked away. She then turned to Rory; her pout eminent.

Rory sighed, "Fine, I'll give you my Danish but I'm keeping the coffee."

"What is Danish without coffee?" Lorelai questioned.

"And the eternal question springs up again." Rory stated.

"There's no point in even eating this Danish without coffee!" Lorelai pouted. Rory shrugged, "I'm going to school."

"Sad Danish." Lorelai pouted.

-STARS HOLLOW- LATER THAT DAY-

Victoria came out of the stationary store with Rory. Her sister had to get a folder for school and Victoria wanted to get some new markers for her drawing.

"So you did an interview with Max?" Victoria asked, as they walked on the sidewalk. Rory had told her that she was doing an interview with Max Medina for her school.

"Yeah."

"It was Paris who made you do it, huh?" Victoria questioned, knowing the answer.

"Yeah."

"Was is weird, cause, you know?" Victoria questioned.

Rory shook her head. "No, it wasn't the bad. It was actually good."

"Really?" she asked. She jumped off the curb and onto the street, as she imagined it to be a huge crack in the concrete that she had to jump. Rory smiled at her sister. She was still such a little kid. "Uh-huh. It gave me and Max a chance to talk about some things."

"That's good."

"It was." Rory said. As she and her little sister were coming around the corner, they ran into Jess.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey, yourself." Rory retorted.

"Hi Scout." Jess smiled. Victoria smiled back at him, "Hey Boo."

Jess glanced back up to Rory, "So what are you guys doing out here?"

"I needed something for school and Victoria got some markers." Rory answered, "What about you?"

"Oh, yeah—same thing." He replied. The three of them walked for a moment. "So that was quite a disappearing act you pulled the other night." Rory stated.

"Potlucks and Tupperware parties aren't really my thing." Jess explained.

"Too cool for school, huh?" Victoria quipped. Jess smirked at her. He was really starting to like the little kid. "Yeah, I guess."

Rory looked over at Jess curiously, as he had something in his hands. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, this? Nothing." Jess said, as he started to do a magic trick. He made the coin in his hand disappear. "Just another disappearing act." Jess stated.

Victoria looked at him amazed. "That's awesome, Jess."

"Yeah?" he smirked. He did another trick and pulled it out of her ear. Victoria smiled, "That was cool."

Jess glanced up at Rory.

"Little tip?" Rory started.

"Yeah?"

"You ever want to speak to me again, don't pull it out of my ear" Rory stated.

"So I assume the nose is off limits, too" Jess guessed. Rory nodded, "Any place you wouldn't naturally find a coin, let's leave it at that."

The three of them started walking again. "So what are you doing now?" Jess asked to Rory.

"I have some homework to finish." She answered.

"I have the Powerpuff girls on at eight." Victoria answered. Rory and Jess both smiled at her.

"Ok, so I'll leave you girls this last little trick" Jess said, pulling a book out of his back pocket. "Here." He handed it to Rory.

Rory looked at the book. "You bought a copy? I told you I'd lend you mine."

"It is yours" Jess stated.

"You stole my book!"

Jess shook his head, "No—borrowed it."

"Okay, that's not called a trick. That's called a felony." Rory pointed out. "That's how I borrow stuff." Victoria commented.

"I just wanted to put some stuff in the margins for you." Jess said, never taking his eyes off Rory.

"What?!" Rory opened the book, looking at his writing. "You've read this before."

"About forty times." Jess said.

Rory looked up at him. "I thought you said you didn't read much."

"Wow. What is much?" Jess shrugged, then started to walk away some. "Oh, here Scout!" he said, tossing Victoria a book. She caught it. " _To kill a mockingbird_." She read the cover, then looked up at him.

"Night Scout." He smiled, "Night Rory."

"Goodnight Dodger." Rory retaliated, still looking at her book.

"Dodger?" Jess repeated confused.

Rory smiled at him. "Figure it out." She said, as she starting to walk home with Victoria.

"Oliver Twist." Jess called out. Rory turned around and Victoria did the same; both smiling at him. The girls turned and started walking home, leaving Jess standing there, watching them.

 **Ok, so what did you guys think? Did you like the new character I added for Victoria? What did you think of Jess and Victoria? Please Review! Tell me what I next episode should be. I'm trying to stay in season 2 for a few chapters, but I would do any other season. Remember Review!**


End file.
